Elaine Du Lac
Elaine Du Lac is a former member of the Hero Clan, and the second heiress of the Du Lac family, an ex-family of the legendary Hero Clan. Se is a childhood friend of Arthur Pendragon, and the possessor of the rare Ancient Gear, Saint Healing, in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of Humans, Vampyres, Seraphs, Fallen Angels, and Demons alike. She is the current president of the Occult Research Club and one of the main female protagonists of the series. Appearance Elaine is a pretty young girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backward. Elaine wears the Kuoh female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Her combat outfit is made up of dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, while both her arms are covered up by her spirit sword armor. After forming a contract with Arthur, Elaine gains a choker-like tattoo around her throat which takes the appearance of a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck. Personality Elaine is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Like other Magicians, Monks and Priests of the Hero Clan, Elaine believes in God and follows his teachings such as praying to him and reading the Bible. Despite being a member of the Hero Clan, she harbors no hate towards Vampyrs and Demons, and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Elaine was also in deep shock when she learned from Gadreel that the God of the Bible was killed during the Great Mythology War. Elaine became more "bold" in her relationship with Arthur when the other girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Elaine thinks of Arthur very highly and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will get jealous and pinch his cheeks whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will slap someone like Dioddora when they insult Arthur. History Elaine and her older brother grew up as next door neighbours to Arthur and Tomoe Nonaka in the Hero Village. Elaine is one of three people to have a special connection to the tragedy in the village considering Arthur's Banishing Shift and Longinus went out of control to protect Her, Tomoe, and her older brother, Lancelot. After the event she with the Pendragon and Du Lac families were exiled from the Village. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Hero Abilities Like most Heroes, Elaine emits a silver aura to release her energy. She is a Magic type fighter (Magician). * Super-Human Strength: While not as strong as most other Heroes, Elaine has, on many occasions, easily sliced through foes with Secace. * Super-Human Speed: While not as fast as Arthur, Tomoe or Lancelot, Elaine has been able to wield her weapon with blinding speeds to cut down her foes. * Enhanced Healing: Like other heroes, Elaine has an advanced ability to heal and recover from damage that is beyond what a normal human can do, which is only further enhanced thanks to her Ancient Gear. * Magic Practitioner: Elaine has shown great potential in using magic. As of Volume 14, Asia is studying under Rossweisse in order to learn summoning and transport magic to help defend herself and increase her combat strength, she can also use dragon gate magic circle. In True Volume 2, Elaine learn to use element magic. Using her Bishop trait she can enhance her healing abilities with Twilight Saint Maiden Affection along with Aoqin's crimson aura. * Dragon Tamer: She's shown to have the talent of compatibility and outstanding luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rassei, whose race is notoriously untamable. After receiving Wagyl's and Ophis' blessings, her compatibility increased, and she made a pact with one of the Four Dragon Kings of Well and Spring, Aoqin. After the events of Volume 17, Elaine was able to make a pact with four mass-produced Evil Dragons who were named Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon, which is an act that only Evil Gods were able to do before. ** Pact: Elaine can also make a pact, specifically with dragons. With the help of Wagyl's and Ophis' blessings, Azazel, Mina, Rossweisse and Akeno, she can make pacts with various classes of Dragons; even higher classes, especially Aoqin the Vermilion Dragon King. She uses Aoqin and the other four Evil Dragons (that she tamed using Aoqin's skills) to protect herself in order for her to heal her comrades. * Flight: Other Skills Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Elaine is Arthur's second servant and his first Bishop Piece. Sexual Resilience: Due to repeated "subjugation" sessions with Arthur, Elaine has gained a high level of resistance against the effects of the Master-Servant contract. High-Level Charisma: As a cute high school girl possessing an attractive body, Elaine has attracted a lot of unwanted attention in the school. But she is able to use this attention to her advantage by manipulating the members of her fan base to doing her whims, such as helping her during the school festival preparations by joining one of the most understaffed departments. Equipment Saint Healing ( , lit. "Embrace of the Holy Mother"): Elaine's Ancient Gear which allows her to fully heal humans, Vampyres, Demons, Seraphs, and Fallen Angels alike. Elaine herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. she can send the healing powers of Saint Healing in the form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. In Volume 11, it is stated that Elaine has mastery of her Ancient Gear. She can also create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. * Twilight Saint Maiden Affection: Elaine's achieved sub-species Overdrive in Volume 20. Elaine's Overdrive takes the form of a Crimson Dragon Armor with black and white jewels that cover her body and grants her a field of absolute defense and protection. For a limited time, Elaine can cover a field with tremendous healing energy and can negate any damage from virtually any sources. It does not negate the attack but rather it negates the damage that the attack would inflict. As Aoqin's aura is included as well, it also boasts immense defense on top of the healing ability. Secace: Relationships Elaine Du Lac/Relationships Trivia * Elaine's birthday is on May 11. * Elaine is named after several characters that appear in Arthurian Legend. * During her "date" with Arthur in Volume 3, Elaine gained a yellow mouse plush doll she named "Racchuu-kun" that resembles Pikachu from Pokemon. * Interestingly, Elaine's four Evil Dragons Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon are all names of religious figures. * Elaine, alongside Akeno and Kaoru, have the most familiars in the series with both having six each. * All the villains who have hurt Elaine directly (Raynare, Kurze, Dioddora, Zachen, and Drakon) have all died. * As of Volume 25, Elaine's breasts have grown to be nearly the same as Tomoe's. According to Robertina, this is due to a combination of new Dragonic physiology, Secace's abnormal power and Elaine own desires for Arthur to see her as attractive. * Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal * She is one of two girls to first have group sex with Arthur, the other being Tomoe Nonaka. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Pendragon household Category:Servant Category:Magician Category:Du Lac Category:Divine Artifact user